Too little too late
by Kittycat88
Summary: Flaiden... It used to be called something else but since that tragic incident, hopes that this fic will ever happen is all gone huhuhu Rated M for the SEEEEX!


Typical.

An interrogation at 2.

A liquor store heist at 12th street at 5.

And another guy behind bars by 8.

Don Flack almost memorized his routine like he had every Yankee player who got a home run. He could use a break. He almost memorized every face, every door and every code there was to know in the station. He spends more time in there than he does in his own apartment. Only one person made his daily routine worthwhile. She could make anyone's day worthwhile.

Saturday seemed like a nice day to take the day off... To be more human and less cold hearted cop-like. But then again that would make it a field day for date rapists and drug dealers.

He didn't care though... For once.

Saturday it was. He got permission from Mac, who reluctantly agreed, and headed out at about 10. In the locker room he saw Aiden in her tank top and slacks, pulling her coat off a hanger. She looked nice. Really nice. Her long black hair over her caramel shoulders and her ever-popular pout were only some of the things he could never get sick of. He could just stare at her all day.

"Ya got something to say there, Flack?" She interrupted his thoughts while putting her coat on.

"I uhh... I..." He stumbled upon his words.

"Thought so." She smiled and walked towards the door.

I'm such a moron he thought to himself. "Yo, Aiden."

"Yeah?"

"I'm uh... I'm off this Saturday, ya free Friday night?" He blurted out... and immediately regretted asking. He could see it now: a slap on his face, a bruise on his cheek, maybe even a sexual harassment file.

"Ya taking me out, Flack?" She said, thinking he was messing with her. But silently hoping he wasn't.

"Hell, no. I was, ya see... I haven't had a day off, and I thought I could use some company. Like in a restaurant someplace."

"Ahh..." of all the excuses she thought."Ya want me to take you to a restaurant, order you a huge serving of whatever-you-eat and then pay?"

"Well, no. I was hoping it could be a you and me thing. Ya know, like a friendly date of some sort. Emphasis on friendly. Say I pick you up at seven?"

"Ya got yourself a deal." And she walked away, "Friendly date my ass..."

------

Friday:

Another day at work. Damn that Mac, he's tossing cases at me left and right.

As he plopped down on his ratty old couch, his cell rang.

"Flack here, whatcha need."

"You asked her out, didn't you?"

"Huh?" It was Stella. Predictable.

"Aiden, you did, didn't you?"

"Since when did we become high-school kids again?"

"Well, it was pretty gutsy of you. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Hey I can ask a girl out any damn time I please!"

Stella laughed. "I'm sure."

"How'd you know anyway? Ya stalking me or somethin?"

"She has a huge grin on her face right now. And she's been asking me for good restaurant recommendations."

"What'dya tell her?"

"I said you liked home cooked meals."

"Yeah well, is this why you're calling me? To get the lo-down on me and Aiden?"

"Nah. Just checking to see if you're still up for your little date. Aiden left early and you'll be picking her up at 7, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's almost six and from the sound of it, I don't think you've even had the time to shower."

"Ahh... Shit."

------

Aiden looked into her closet. She wasn't too fussy over dressing up but this time she felt the need to look pretty. It wasn't everyday that Flack would see her in something nice, let alone revealingly nice.

This looks alright she thought as she took a green helter top from her closet. Hell, who am I kidding? I'm no teenager.

Then she took a t-shirt that said "I heart NY". She just laughed.

After a few more rejected garments, she found just what she was looking for.

"Perfect."

------

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Flack mumbled as he raced down the stairs of his apartment building, seeing that it was almost 7:30. Apparently the old folks in the elevator decided not to hear anyone yelling out "Going down! Wait! HEY!"

He ran to the street and almost got hit by a biker. He flailed his arms at an incoming cab, whose driver didn't seem to care that he was taking a raving lunatic into his ride.

"Just drive and take a left at the lights. Go!"

------

A few minutes and a few barked directions later, he was right in front of Aiden's apartment. He tossed a bill at the driver and got out of the cab. He looked up and saw that Aiden's apartment window was lit. At least she didn't leave without him. He looked at his watch, quarter to eight.

He buzzed her apartment number.

"Yeah?" A woman's voice said.

"I'm gasp here." Flack replied.

buzz

He ran straight for the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

-----

He reached her apartment door, gasping for air and clutching his chest.

"Wait up."

Aiden opened the door and Flack's jaw almost dropped. She wore a beige cardigan closed with a ribbon over a white top and a black skirt. Her hair was up. And although she wore almost no make-up, she looked gorgeous.

"Come in. Change of plans." She said.

Flack looked at her, puzzled, amazed and happy at the same time.

"Flack, you comin' in or what?"

It took some time for him to figure out SHE wanted him INSIDE the apartment.

As he entered, his nostrils were invaded by the smell of flowers. And if that smell happened to be jasmine, which is an aphrodisiac, then it meant he was in for a wild night.

She took his coat off his shoulders. Flack immediately tensed when she touched him. It was sort of his fantasy: Her taking off what he was wearing, be it a coat or shirt or even socks.

"So here's the deal, the plan was a restaurant, right? Well I sorta had the notion that you'd appreciate a home-cooked meal more. So, we're in my home, I'm cooking and there's your meal." She pointed to a six-pack of beer on the coffee table.

"Sweet." He said as he helped himself to one can.

"And there's more. We can watch some good old TV." She flashed him a smile.

"Sounds good. So what's cooking?"

"Spaghetti. Quick and easy."

------

About an hour later, after consuming all the pasta and beer, making small talk about past cases and analyzing the chemistry between Mac and Stella. They found themselves sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV screen.

"Goddamn piece of crap." Aiden mumbled.

"Yeah well, maybe you're overusing the damn thing." Flack joked.

Aiden took off her shoes and put her legs up on the couch. "Yeah right. The one time I decide to watch some TV and it dies on me."

A moment of silence.

She stood up and leaned over the cabinet between the TV. Flack got a sweet view of her behind. She took out two champagne glasses and gave them to him before going to the fridge to get a half-filled bottle of wine.

"Since we can't watch some TV, might as entertain ourselves another way."

"From beer to wine, huh? We're making some progress here."

"Yeah, Flack. Progress." She said sarcastically.

As she sat down beside him, he placed his arm over the backrest, a signature high-school move. She poured some wine on the glasses and he proposed a toast.

"To a successful friendly date."

"Aye."

They drank in silence until Flack opened his huge mouth. Maybe it was the booze or the smell or the hottie sitting right next to him that made him say it. But he said it anyway.

"Almost a year." He said.

Aiden looked at him, puzzled.

"It's been almost a year since I've known you. And this is the first time I've spent time with you off a case. I've been sneaking looks at you and every so often, I get jealous when you and Danny work on a case together. Almost a whole year, but I gotta tell ya, it was worth the fucking wait."

It took her a while to process those words before she replied, "Danny is..."

Flack mentally filled the blank: A lover? Her boyfriend? GAY!

"Danny's no one to be jealous of. I'm like his little sister. Same with Mac and Stella. But with you, hell, it's different."

He moved his face closer to hers, feeling her breath on his face. "How different?"

"This different..." She moved in for a kiss but was too shy so she rubbed her nose on his cheek instead. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm before placing it on his chest.

"You feel that? That's yours right there." He knew how cheesy it sounded, but he kissed her anyway. Gently at first but rougher by the second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed his thick black hair. She gasped when he placed his hands on her back.

He gently bit her lips and she bit back. She pulled back, hiding her blush from his view by nuzzling his neck.

We might be going too fast. He thought. So he just sat there and waited for her to say something. A few minutes passed and she kept quiet.

Aiden fell asleep. Maybe from the beer, maybe from the wine, either way, she dozed off.

Maybe I should go. But damnit I want to stay! He slowly moved back and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so sweet and her pout was so adorable. He decided to place her on her bed lest she wake up with a stiff neck. So she picked her up a leaned her head on his neck and proceeded to where he thought her bedroom was.

He opened a door with the hand behind her knees. Oops, closet.

He went to another door which seems to be her room. He didn't bother to flick the lights on and he just placed her on her bed...

THUD!

"Son of a!" Aiden screamed. Flack, being the idiot he was, accidentally banged her head on the headboard.

"Jesus Christ! I'm sorry!"

She turned on the bedside lamp and focused her eyes on Flack who looked worried as hell. She was amused with his concern and moved a little. She patted the space in front of her, telling him to sit down. He did and intertwined his hand with hers.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"A little, but stay a while. I could use some company."

He looked around the room. Everything was neat; the exact opposite of his room. There were very few pictures, mostly notes and little figurines. She sat up on the bed and nudged his chin to face her and she kissed him. They kissed until Flack pushed her back on the bed gently and started caressing her arms and kissing her neck. She took his shoes off with his feet and put his legs on the bed.

She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his warm skin under her touch. He held himself up by his elbows and looked at her. She was flushed in an adorable way.

She touched the thin hair peeking from his shirt and opened it slowly. Like opening a Christmas present, she quickly untucked his shirt and took his shirt off altogether. His body was perfect: Perfect six-pack, firm pecks and arms of lean muscle. He looked at her eyes as they scanned his body, secretly thanking all those years of working out at home.

She sat up on the headboard so that his face was leveled with the ribbon on her cardigan. He felt a familiar tightness in his pants. She pulled the ribbon and Flack took the cardigan off for her. The strap of her top fell down as he pulled her garment off and he kissed the area it grazed. She giggled softly and nuzzled his ear, slowly nibbling at it.

"Take it off." He told her. And she obeyed, revealing a black lace bra perfectly cupping her breasts.

He kissed, sucked and licked her form her neck down to the waistband of her skirt. He pulled the waistband down and licked the new areas it revealed to him. He pulled the skirt off across her long bronze legs. There she was, Aiden Burn, right in front of him blushing in only her underwear. His pants felt fit to burst.

Seeing his excitement, she tugged at his belt and took it off. Flack couldn't wait any longer so her immediately took off his pants and kneeled over her in only his boxers. Aiden stared at the bulge on his boxer and couldn't help herself. She traced its sides with her finger but Flack grabbed her hand.

"Don't tease." He pleaded.

"I'm not teasing..." And she quickly got up and pinned his shoulders onto the bed with such force that Flack's head was spun a bit. She then kissed her way down from his neck to his chest to his abs to the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them off nearly tearing the fabric.

"Aid... What are you... ahhh..."

He felt her warm wet mouth envelope him and he couldn't help but moan out loud. His eyes turned in their sockets as she pleasured him almost to the brink. But she licked and sucked alternatively to keep him from exploding.

He didn't want to be selfish; he wanted her to feel the same way. So he sat up and gently led her shoulders to the headboard.

"Hold still..." He said. She tried to turn off the lamp but he moved her hand away, "I don't wanna miss this."

He unclasped her bra with one hand and took it off with the other. Her full breasts were round and fit perfectly into his palms. He took one hardened nipple in his mouth as he stroked her other breast. She moaned and held his head closer to her body. The he moved his mouth to the other nipple but his hands went a different direction.

His hand traveled down her belly to her inner thighs which he caressed gently. He went higher up her thigh until he felt her warm entrance. He took off her panties and continued with his little mission. She arched her back and moaned as he played between her folds. Slowly and gently at first but faster and more urgent after. He waited for her to be dripping wet then he slipped his fingers inside. She screamed with pleasure at what he did.

He moved his fingers around inside her and this drove her crazy.

"Ahhh... Flack, stop..." She pleaded. But he didn't.

She grabbed his butt cheeks and pulled his hips close. He knew what that meant. So he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. She took his belt off the floor and commanded, "Lie down. It's your turn."

She placed his arms above his head and tied them with the belt.

"Kinky..." He said.

She straddled his hips and let his shaft glide across her wet folds. She then took his manhood in her hand and rubbed its tip with her sweet spot. She was driving him wild, if Flack had his way, he'd be pounding away by now.

She looked down at him and inserted the tip inside her and quickly pulled it out. She was teasing him. Then she slowly inserted his manhood until it disappeared inside her. Flack bucked his hips in hopes that she would stop teasing him. There was no way she'd stop; she was having too much fun with him.

She slowly rocked her hips back and forth and left and right, making him moan out loud. Seeing that she was also torturing herself with her tease, she rocked faster.

"Faster! Oh God, faster!"

She rocked even faster and leaned back on his thighs, giving him a great view of her body. He tugged hard at his belt until he set one hand free. He caught her by surprise by sitting up, holding her and turning them both over so that she was pinned under him.

He spread her legs apart and thrust deep into her. She moaned louder than before. She grabbed onto his back and dug her nails deep. He thrust fast and hard, making himself sweat. His sweat dripped from his temple to her cheek and she could see how hard he was trying to hold himself back. She wanted to bring him over the edge so she thrust her hips up whenever he thrust down.

They kept thrusting and panting until Flack let out a loud moan. He had goose bumps all over his tense body and then he finally dropped his head on her shoulder. They were both panting and sweating. Aiden wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Tired?" He asked.

"You think?"

He laughed and pulled out of her with a soft moan. He got under the sheets and placed them over her. He placed his arm under her and pulled her close until her head rested on his chest.

"You think it'll be weird at work tomorrow?" She said as she played with is chest hair.

"I'm not going tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, day off."

"Take one too."

"Yeah, maybe I'll call in sick. You think they'll figure it out?"

"Yeah, they ARE forensics. What are the chances of having both of us out of work tomorrow?"

"Who cares? Mac owes me a sick day."

He smiled and faced her. He left a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes as well.

-------

Outside Aiden's apartment, Stella passed by, holding an umbrella over her head. She looked up and saw that Aiden's light was on.

"Things seem to be going well..."

-------

Author: OMG. Please review!


End file.
